Thistle Tea
The Thistle Tea is a Rogue-only exclusive Cooking recipe which restores 100 energy when used. It's an instant consumeable, thus meaning is has no casting time and takes effect instantly when used. It's extremely handy to have, but unfortunately quite a pain to make, especially at lower levels. Finding the Recipe The 'normal' way to acquire this recipe is through either of the Rogue's poison quests at level 20: ; Mission: Possible But Not Probable : Obtained from the Rogue trainer Shenthul in Orgrimmar. ; Klaven's Tower : Obtained from the Rogue trainer and leader of SI:7 Master Mathias Shaw in Stormwind. The recipe also is sometimes, although quite rarely, on auction. So if you don't want to do the quest for this (which you should, since it's a lot of fun) I recommend you hit the Auction House and search for it there. Making the Tea First of all, you need to have at least 60 skill points in Cooking to learn the recipe. This is easily achived, and unless you plan on taking cooking all the way I can't see any reason to go beyond 60, but that's up to you. Ingredients ; Refreshing Spring Water : Extremely easy to obtain, as it's everywhere in the low-level areas such as Elwynn Forest for the Humans, Dun Morogh for the Dwarfs and Gnomes, Teldrassil for the Night Elf race, Durotar for Orcs and Trolls, Tirisfal Glades for the Undead and last but certainly not least Mulgore for the Tauren. It can also be purchased from almost any Innkeeper, General Goods or Bartender vendor in the game. ; Swiftthistle : Behold, the bane of Thistle Tea. Swiftthistle, which is an herb, is a real pain to obtain. It's a rare random world drop, meaning it drops from mobs all around Azeroth, but I've yet to get more than 2 in a day of random grinding. So I would really recommend getting the Herbalism profession, maybe go Mining/Herbalism and be the gatherer in your guild. Herbalism really makes obtaining Swiftthistle and creating Thistle Tea a whole lot easier. You could also rely on a herbalist in your guild to gain it for you, but note that Swiftthistle isn't a plant you can gather, but a 50/60% drop from the plants Mageroyal or Briarthorn that can be gathered with 50/70 in herbalism. As a third option, you could of course go look for it in the Auction House. But since the prices usually are outrageous, it'll soon be a costly deal. It also requires a fire (of course), it isn't ice-tea you know. Conclusion So, is all this fuss really worth it? In the long run, I'd say: Yes, it's worth it. Thistle Tea has acted as the deciding factor in numerous of my PvP fights, and is a nice Joker to be carrying around. Making a macro for this is also a smart thing to do, see the Macros section for more info on this. Have fun with Thistle Tea, and remember: Rogues do it from behind. Category:Rogues